


You're My American Soldier

by WriteOurLives



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Adventure, Avengers - Freeform, Chitauris, F/M, Fan-fiction, Inhumans - Freeform, Invasion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOurLives/pseuds/WriteOurLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beliefs of aliens and extraterrestrial existence soon alter to the human eyes as Loki, the God of Mischief, invades Earth with his chitauri army so he can claim the 'throne'. Who else is there but to protect Earth? With the Avengers Initiative on the go, they're not the only people to keep an eye on for humanity's welfare.</p><p>“Superheroes were born in the minds of people desperate to be rescued.”<br/>― Jodi Picoult, The Tenth Circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My American Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> If you stumble upon this story and you recognised it from Quotev, do know that I'm the same author @WriteOurLives. I think I don't need to show you my identification to prove that, right? ... I do? Hmph (;¬_¬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Knight, an agent who has been admitted into SHIELD's medical bay, goes through an ordeal that neither could answer.

_What do you remember from the previous event?_

“Dying fire crackle and the feeling of liquid oozing down against my skin. It’s as if I was holding… _someone_.” I look down onto my hands with a nostalgic feeling weighing down on my palms, as if what happened back there is happening now.

_What was the last thing you see?_

I stare for a moment at the man who holds a notepad in his hand, his pen hitting against the rings at a normal speed. _Lights blinded me for a moment as I stare up, seeing a shadow standing in between the two blurred lights holding something in the hand._

“I don’t remember.” I lied.

Thankfully, SHIELD did not run a lie detector test on me or they would’ve guessed my heart beating faster than before.

The man clicks his pen, pushing it into the rings before standing up and flash a toothy smile at me. “Thank you for your cooperation, Agent Knight.” He bid his goodbye to me, dad and Doctor Reina before leaving my medical room.

“That wasn’t too hard, was it now?” Dad question me with a mocking smile.

Dr Reina hands me my apple juice box and a plate of sandwich filled with peanut butter and jelly - my favourite sandwich. I place my box onto the table and played with the brown edge of the bread, imitating lips and a talking sandwich.

“Hello, Mr Coulson.” The sandwich says to dad, who smiles. “How are you today, sir?”

Dad and Dr Reina laugh simultaneously. “Eat your dinner, Raven. You’ll need to take your medicines before heading to sleep.” Dr Reina said, placing a cup of water and my medicines onto the table. All the medicines that they had distributed to me are unknown and tastes weird.

“I’ll be right back.” Dr Reina said when she checked her pager and leave the room, where I sit in silence with dad by my bed.

Dad has a sewed up injury on his forehead with his hand wrapped in a bandage due to the mission we fought together days before this. All is cloudy for me when it comes to remembering. Less scenes, more darkness to fill the emptiness.

“Dad, can I take a walk?” After finishing my light dinner and medicines, I lean into my pillow and feel my back relaxing. I know a walk wouldn’t hurt, but to dad, it would. To everyone, it would. I’ve been restricted from leaving my room until Dr Reina gives me the green light.

Dad lets out a sigh that seem disapproving - and yes, it is - and leans front, grabbing my hand with a his thumb gently caressing against my hand. “I’m sorry, Raven, but doctor’s orders are _not_ to be broken. It’s only for your safety, alright?” I look into his protective eyes, then I see mine. 

The sound of his phone buzzing echoes and he checks the screen before leaning in for a kiss on my forehead. “Director’s calling me. I’ll see you later, okay?” Soon, he leaves me alone, too. 

In boredom, I pat thighs and enjoy the seconds. “ _Alright_ , no walking ‘cause of my health and it’s because of doctor’s orders.” I smile to myself. “ _Oh yeah_.” The more I pat, the more the boredom sinks me in and I sigh.

“Scratch this.” I find my way to push down the bedside rail and swing my legs to the side, holding my IV stand properly as I drop onto my feet without stumbling. Although I struggled to stand, due to my lack of energy, I enabled myself to walk to the sliding door and out of my room.

Heart monitor beeps echoed in this hallway with hushed conversation with nurses or other patients can be heard. At the end of the hallway has the counter where nurses and doctors communicate and exchange patients’ files. They could’ve sent me to a _real_ hospital instead of here.

SHIELD medical bay at the headquarters is _oddly_ similar. ( _Maybe it’s to give the hospital vibes_ ).

Barefooted, I feel the cold tingles in my feet every time I take a step further and further. Isn’t it nice to at least take a walk? Or maybe someone pushing me in a wheelchair would’ve been easier. ( _Thanks, dad_.)

_—half of the team did not make it out. Agent Coulson and Agent Knight did._

I stop on my tracks when I listen to the mention of my name and dad’s. I push the IV stand against the wall with my side closer to the room. From the tone of the voice, one’s male and the other’s a female. Maybe I don’t know them since I don’t spend my time in the medical bay as much as before.

**_Yeah… I heard Agent Queen’s husband did not make it._ **

The feeling of guilt heavies in my chest just hearing the loss of an agent during the mission. I clutch my chest just to make the ache go away.

_It was an unknown cause for the building to be set on fire, but words around said that Agent Knight caused it. She was being threatened or something._

My jaw dropped with my name being talked about with a bad thing. Dad always said to never believe anyone’s words, even if they are to be proclaimed true in the end, _never believe them_. But how come I have this feeling that this is true?

I can feel my blood rush with so many questions in head. 

_I’m not going to be surprised. She’s a freak show only seen by some blinded people and I’m so-_

To my surprise, the lights started flickering in the room and with that, their conversation stopped. I didn’t bother about them questioning regarding the lights - I was just too bothered about how they called me a freak show.

“Raven?” My head popped out of the thought bubble and I look to the side, seeing Dr Reina standing in the middle of the hallway. The light stopped flickering and their conversation turned into questions about what just happened.

“What are you doing here? Why are you standing on your feet? Doctor’s order is to not walk around without my approval.” Dr Reina softly became firm on me as she escorts me back to my room. She helps me up onto my bed and locking the rail in place. “Where’s Agent Coulson?”

I shrug. “Director Fury was in need of meeting him, so I took the chance of taking a walk because I became _damn_ bored in my own room.” 

“Language.” Dr Reina commented when she pull the cover on top of my chest with my bed laid flat and her eyes gazing to mine. “Sometimes, you can trust me with some decisions, Raven. You’re like my second child, do you know that?” 

Dr Reina has a family with a husband and a child, named Oliver, if I remember correctly. Oliver is her twenty-eight year old son that spends most of his time in London, only coming back to the states during the Christmas time — of course I’m like her second child. 

I flash a tired smile at Dr Reina before consumed in darkness and hearing the heart rate monitor beeping - which I just realised that I’ve been attached to it when Dr Reina was here. The lights emitted from the blinds shows shadowy figures walking, doctors mostly with their files and boards in hands.

_“Just kill me! Kill me now!”_

The blood rushes in my body and my heart beats gets faster, an echoing beep goes through my mind but _nothing_ can overcome this scene that I’m watching _._

_Children cries in pain as an straining feeling in my hand happens. A cracking sound resound to my ears, but why couldn’t I move?_

“Move..” I feel my lips move and my hands too, but violently someone had grabbed my arms. 

“ _Raven, wake up!_ ” I heard voices telling me the same thing.

_I look down into the eyes of an innocent, filled with tears and him muttering out words that are nonsensical but a plead for mercy. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I move?_

_Raven, move, Raven!_

_RAVEN!_

My eyes flutter open in shock and my mouth letting out an ear piercing scream; my arms fluttering around to grasp onto something solid. The lights above started flickering heavily as the heart monitor goes crazy.

I’m choking on my own nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers and Captain America (movie and comics) belongs to their rightful owners, Marvel, and the directors and writers. I merely do this for the fun in writing fan-fictions. Do not sue me, please. I'm broke.


End file.
